


Naïve

by kellsbells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells
Summary: Kara knows that Lena is drunk. She knows that Lena is low, that her heart is broken because children are sick, and that she truly believes it’s her fault. Kara knows all of this, but deep inside of her, something is snarling in rage.Morgan Edge tries to frame Lena for poisoning children with the lead-seeding device that defeated the Daxamites. Lena is all too ready to believe him. After a night of drunken self-punishment, she tells Kara that she's naïve, and it makes Kara see red.





	Naïve

Kara knows that Lena is drunk. She knows that Lena is low, that her heart is broken because children are sick, and that she truly believes it’s her fault. Kara knows all of this, but deep inside of her, something is snarling in rage. Because Lena all but called her a naïve child, told her she didn’t have any idea how the world worked. Like she has any idea what Kara’s been through. Part of Kara wants to go back to Sam’s, to pin Lena up against a wall and tell her exactly what Kara’s lost. Her teeth grit, her jaw tightens, and that’s when she hears Lena’s voice over the DEO’s radio. She’s on a plane that’s about to crash, because why _wouldn’t_ she be? If there’s trouble she can get into, she’ll get into it. It’s just who she is. Kara both loves and hates her for it.

 

Kara curses under her breath as she speeds into the night sky, finding the cargo plane diving at speed, out of control. She bursts through the middle of the plane and tries to hold it up, cursing herself again as she realises she’s forgotten everything she knows about mechanics and stress points because she’s so distracted by Lena. Lena, who’s smiling at her like she’s a miracle. The plane, predictably, starts to come apart, splitting into two pieces. Both parts hold cargo of great importance. One part has Lena, and the other has the chemicals that Morgan Edge has been using to poison the water supply in National City. Kara knows that she has to let go of one side or the other – she’s holding the remains of the cargo plane from exactly the wrong place, and soon enough the metal is going to tear like rotten cloth, and both sides will go down.

 

Lena looks at her, tells her to let her go, and Kara feels like screaming. Lena’s so ready to give up, so ready to sacrifice herself, and she’s done nothing wrong. Nothing. It enrages Kara, and she knows her heat-vision shows for a moment before she can collect herself enough to speak.

 

“Climb, Lena,” she orders. She has to scream it, to be heard over the wind and the burning engines. “Climb.”

 

Lena’s eyes widen, because she hears the command in Kara’s voice. She stars to climb up the cargo netting on the inside of the plane, and soon enough she’s close to Kara. Unfortunately, the heavier side of the plane is starting to buckle in Kara’s grip.

 

“You have to jump,” Kara orders. She’s not messing around. If Lena falls, she will let the chemicals go, and she’ll deal with the consequences later. Lena swallows and gathers her muscles, and she jumps just as Kara has to let go, and then Kara feels Lena’s hand around her wrist, and she grasps at Lena’s wrist convulsively, pulling her up so that Lena can wrap her arms and legs around Kara’s torso. With the use of both of her hands, Kara’s able to shift her grip, to turn the plane so she’s holding a reinforced section, a strong, riveted seam, and she lands it delicately in a nearby field, putting the plane and its cargo down carefully before turning her eyes on Lena, who’s still wrapped around her. Her face is an inch from Kara’s, and when Kara looks at her, she hears Lena gasp.

 

“You almost gave up, Lena,” she states, flatly.

 

Lena nods, swallowing.

 

“We’re going to talk about this,” Kara warns.

 

She taps Lena’s leg, and Lena reddens, releasing her grip on Kara, sliding onto her own two feet. There are sirens and lights approaching, and Kara stands next to her, looking her over carefully to check for broken bones. There is some bruising on her wrist, so Kara lifts her arm and pulls her sleeve back, breathing out a tiny stream of freeze breath.

 

“Make sure you ice that when you get home,” she orders.

 

Lena nods, eyes wide. She seems to be somewhat taken aback by Kara’s attitude, and Kara feels a strange sense of satisfaction. It’s about time Lena realised who she is. Naïve… she sets her jaw and goes to greet her sister and the DEO and NCPD. She shows them where to find the barrels of chemicals and, when she sees that the NCPD are taking Lena’s statement, she nods to the other woman and leaves the scene. She goes back to the river to find the other half of the plane, and she lifts it carefully, choosing a reinforced section before lifting it into the air and carrying it to the field where its other half rests. She waits until the law-enforcement personnel are out of the way before putting it down gently in the long grass. Then she takes off, heading home.

 

She’s putting away her third portion of Pad Thai when Alex knocks on her door. She lets her sister in, grumbling under her breath about being disturbed, and Alex shoots her a cautious look before setting some more food on the coffee table.

 

“Okay, what’s wrong with you today? You were all moody at the crime scene, and Lena Luthor actually co-operated with the police and let them take her home, and now you’re all Cookie-Monster Kara but without the smile. Who kicked your puppy?”

 

Kara glares at her, opening the bag Alex brought, inhaling in delight as she finds a double order of potstickers in there. She takes them out, dipping them delicately in soy sauce before demolishing them. When she is done she sighs, sitting back.

 

“It’s Lena.”

 

“Uh huh,” Alex says, unsurprised. She is eating some disgusting tofu dish that Maggie had introduced her to. Sometimes Kara thinks Maggie might be a supervillain biding her time, because who else eats that much tofu? And kale? Kara shudders.

 

“She got drunk last night and she said some stuff.”

 

“Oh, like, she loves you and wants to go to bonetown with you?”

 

“Bonetown?” Kara asks, eyebrows drawing together. “Where is that? Is it in California?”

 

“God, Kara. Sometimes, you’re such an alien…”

 

“She basically said I didn’t know how the world worked, that I was naïve. That I don’t know how people operate.”

 

“Well, to be fair, Kara, she doesn’t really know a lot about you. Kara Zor-El you. She doesn’t know you’re Supergirl. She might not have said that, if she did know, you know?” Alex says thoughtfully.

 

“Well, it’s just rude. I know she was drunk, but… I’m not some stupid little girl. I might be optimistic, but only because I choose to be,” Kara says, her bottom lip sticking out. “She has no right to judge me like that.”

 

“So tell her,” Alex says, shrugging. “If she’s upset you this much, she should know. Otherwise you will just withdraw like you do when someone hurts you, and then she’ll withdraw, and you’ll end up losing each other.”

 

Kara nods.

 

“Okay. Thanks, Alex,” she says, leaning over to kiss Alex’s cheek. She disappears in a whoosh, and a few seconds later she comes back, picking up the bag of potstickers and the last portion of Pad Thai before shooting out the window again.

 

She hears her sister mutter behind her, but she heads to Lena’s penthouse anyway. She’s been there a handful of times, not enough to be familiar with the place, really, but she follows Lena’s heartbeat and lands on the balcony, hurriedly finishing her food and folding the bag up, leaving it on the balcony to collect later.

 

“Supergirl. I wasn’t expecting you,” Lena says, pulling the French doors open. She steps back, holding an arm out to invite Kara inside. Kara strides in, her temper still in evidence.

 

“You’re not very happy with me, are you, Supergirl?” Lena noted, turning with her arms crossed in a classic defensive posture.

 

“Not really, no,” Kara seethes.

 

“Can I get you a drink before you start telling me off?” Lena offers, politely.

 

“Not unless you have alien alcohol,” Kara shoots back.

 

“As a matter of fact, I procured some from the local alien bar a while back, just in case you should ever stop by. It’s clearly marked so I don’t drink it by accident. In fact, I’m not sure I actually can open it myself,” Lena says. She struggles with the bottle for a moment before handing it to Kara, who opens the top easily. “Do you like this mixed with something? I have no idea what it tastes like.”

 

“Like gasoline,” Kara says, sourly.

 

“I’ll mix it with something,” Lena decides, one eyebrow up. She pours a few different juices into the glass and then shakes it up with a cocktail shaker and lots of ice before handing it over. To Kara’s surprise, it tastes good – like coconut and pineapple and mango.

 

“Thank you,” Kara says, taking another sip. “Were you a mixologist in another lifetime?”

 

“No,” Lena says, smiling faintly. “Just someone who enjoys her alcohol. And I have you pegged, correctly, it appears, as having a sweet tooth.”

 

“Really,” Kara says, flatly. “Well done.”

 

Lena winces, before pouring herself a large glass of something amber. She sits down on the edge of the armchair next to Kara and takes a sip before setting the drink on the coffee table.

 

“Have at it, Supergirl,” she says, accepting the coming dressing-down as timidly as she did her possible death at Morgan Edge’s hands.

 

“You… Rao, Lena. You’re infuriating. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and then you go and just… give up? What were you thinking? You _saved_ National City when you got that lead device working. Your brother intended it to kill me and my cousin and he wasn’t even smart enough to get it working, and within a day you managed to repurpose it into a device that saved the city and maybe even the whole planet. Even if you had accidentally poisoned those children, the decision to use the device was mine. MINE. And yet you took the responsibility, let that pigeon in a cheap suit convince you that you were at fault. Do you really think so little of yourself? And then – then you go after him yourself, when all you had to do was tell Kara and I would have been there. You wouldn’t have been in danger, and you wouldn’t have been hurt. What were you thinking?”

 

Kara is all but yelling as she lays into Lena, and to her astonishment, Lena seems to be on the verge of tears. It’s possibly the only thing that could calm her down, and she moves to kneel in front of Lena, touching her face gently.

 

“What were you thinking?” she asks, again, and Lena blinks, tears falling down into her lap.

 

“I’m not worth it,” Lena whispers, almost inaudibly.

 

“You’re not worth it?” Kara repeats, incredulous.

 

“You would have fixed it again, when it was me… _I_ made the damn device, and it wouldn’t have been fair. You weren’t responsible. And Edge was gunning for me, not for you. I didn’t want to bother you. You do too much for the city as it is,” Lena says. It’s so quiet that Kara has to strain to hear it.

 

“Lena,” she murmurs, brushing Lena’s hair back and wiping her tears away with her thumbs, cupping Lena’s face in her hands. “We need to have a talk about you, about what you mean to me, about how much you’ve given up already. You’re worth so, so much, and I don’t understand why you don’t know that.”

 

Lena shook her head, as much as she was able with Kara’s hands on her face.

 

“You’re wrong, Supergirl. You know what the Luthors are like. One day I’ll end up disappointing you. I’ve disappointed everyone else,” Lena says, trembling.

 

“The only way you could ever disappoint me is by giving up, Lena,” Kara says. “And that’s why I’m so mad. Because you’re a fighter, and I can’t stand to see you like this.”

 

“I’m not worth it,” Lena repeats, and Kara cracks. She moves closer, her grip on Lena’s face tightening, and she kisses the other woman, stealing the breath from her lungs.

 

“You are worth everything on this Rao-forsaken planet, Lena-te. Morgan Edge is scum, and you are worth a million of him.”

 

“Supergirl, I…” Lena is shaken, but her eyes are dark and she moves her head forward, tilting her neck a little, and Kara kisses her again. Kara sweeps Lena up, moving her to the couch, and she straddles her, pushing Lena’s hair back from her face.

 

“Is this okay?” she asks, because she’s all about consent, but she’s also all about Lena, right now, and she’s holding herself back with difficulty.

 

“Yes,” Lena says, in a throaty whisper, and Kara falls on her, licking and biting at her neck, relishing the moans that come from deep in Lena’s chest. She lets her hands roam, and she smiles ferally at Lena’s gasps as Kara’s hand touches the underside of her breast through her shirt.

 

“You are so beautiful, Lena Luthor, and so smart and caring and you have done nothing but good since I met you. I am going to keep reminding you until you remember it,” Kara says, in a growl, biting at Lena’s earlobe and then sucking it between her teeth before turning back to claim her mouth again, sucking on her tongue. Lena is whimpering at the rough treatment, but it’s a desperate whimper, a noise that conveys only need. Kara wants to rip her clothes from her body right there and take her.

 

Lena has other plans.

 

“Supergirl, can we… can we slow down, please?” she asks, her breath coming in short gasps.

 

“Of course,” Kara says, immediately, practically jumping out of her lap. “I’m so sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable.”

 

Lena laughs. “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. Uncomfortably aroused, maybe. But that’s not the issue. I… I’m in love with someone,” she says.

 

“Oh,” Kara says, suddenly winded. “I am so… I’m sorry. I would never come between you and someone else. I’d never want to break up a couple.”

 

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Lena says. “She doesn’t think of me that way. Plus, I think I’ve driven her away. I was drunk, and I accused her of being naïve, like she’s a child and not a fucking reporter who sees the worst of humanity every day. I mean, what was I thinking? She’s so strong and smart, and she just smiles all the time and I… I don’t know how to _not_ love her, you know? So… if you want to do this, then you have to know that it’s not going to be a… thing.”

 

Kara’s heart is thumping.

 

“So you didn’t mean it? When you said those things?” she asks.

 

“No,” Lena says. “I was lashing out. I know she hasn’t had an easy life, and she’s so bright and cheerful anyway. I think I loved her the minute I met her.”

 

“For what it’s worth, Lena, I feel the same way,” Kara says. She takes her glasses from the pocket under her cape and slips them on, tying her hair back in a rough ponytail. “I admit that I was angry, after you said those things, but… I’ll forgive you. In exchange for another kiss.”

 

Lena stares at her, wide-eyed, and picks up her drink from the coffee table. She drains it. Kara picks up her own drink, finishing it in one go, glad of the swirly feeling she gets almost immediately.

 

“You’re Kara.”

 

“Yes,” Kara confirms.

 

“You flew to my office on a bus.”

 

“Not my finest moment,” Kara admits.

 

“I offered to validate your parking.”

 

“You did. Was that a come-on?” Kara asks, trying to break the tension.

 

“Um… no. But maybe it should have been,” Lena says. “I should have known that I wouldn’t meet two literal rays of sunshine in such a short space of time.”

 

“I’m not a ray of sunshine, Lena. I’m the last survivor of a dead world. Clark was brought up entirely on Earth. I lived on Krypton until I was 13. You can’t imagine what it’s like to see your world explode. No-one can. So don’t… don’t reduce me to some sort of stereotype, like all I know how to do is be cheerful. I am cheerful because I choose to be, I choose to appreciate the life I have, because I owe it to the billions who died on Krypton to make the most of the new life I have. I still grieve their loss and I am so, so angry that I had to be the one to live when they all died. So don’t talk to me about being cheerful, or sunny, or any of that crap. It’s a choice to believe that people want to be better, Lena. I believe in you because I know you believe that, too. You believe in people, or you never would have tried to change the direction of L-Corp.”

 

Kara stomps across the room, grabbing the alien alcohol and half filling a glass. She chugs it down, the burn feeling good as it travels down to her belly.

 

Lena touches her shoulder gently, and Kara tenses.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to… I just mean that you, as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers, you’ve brought a little sunshine into my life. It wasn’t meant to belittle you. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

 

“No, you can’t,” Kara says, but she’s feeling mollified, Lena’s soft tone and the alcohol combining to calm her a little.

 

“I’m sorry. And… thank you, for trusting me.”

 

Kara turns, looking at Lena intently.

 

“Did you mean what you said? About… about loving me?” she asks, biting her lip.

 

Lena blushes, and it’s so pretty that Kara reaches out to touch her cheek gently.

 

“Yes,” she admits, her eyes on the floor. “I did.”

 

“Good,” Kara says. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

 

Lena looks up, eyes wide, and she nods, once. Kara puts her empty glass aside and leans down a little to kiss Lena again, soft and sweet at first, and then anything but. Because Lena is moaning, and whenever Kara lets her take a breath, she says Kara’s name in a whisper, and it’s driving Kara crazy.

 

“Please tell me if you want me to stop,” she says, shuddering with the effort of holding back. “Because I really want this.”

 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Lena says, her hands roaming under Kara’s cape. “I want you, Kara.”

 

Kara nods, and she lifts Lena off her feet again, kissing her deep and slow before she moves.

 

“Where’s your bedroom?” she asks, eyes on Lena’s.

 

“Second door on the left,” Lena gasps out, and Kara can’t help but kiss her again, stumbling her way to the bedroom. She sets Lena on her feet, and Lena searches for the fastenings to her cape.

 

“Let me,” Kara says, undoing the stays to her cape and letting it fall. She finds the zipper to her uniform and pulls it down slowly. Lena is biting her lip, and Kara steps closer, undoing the buttons on her shirt quickly. She kisses Lena’s collarbone, biting and sucking at the skin there.

 

“Jesus, Kara,” Lena says, gasping. “What are you doing to me?”

 

“Proving a point,” Kara murmurs. “You _will_ believe me when I teach you how much you’re loved, how much you’re needed, if I have to do this all day, every day.”

 

She bites down on Lena’s collarbone, mindful as always of her strength, and Lena makes a high-pitched noise. She pulls at the buttons on her own shirt, pulling it off, and Kara draws back to stare at the sight before her. Kara is definitely a boob girl.

 

Lena is staring at her, eyes wide, and she looks so beautiful, so vulnerable, that Kara leans in, kissing her gently, slowly. It’s meant to reassure, to show Lena that this is not punishment, that Kara’s not using her. It’s meant to be a kiss that conveys love.

 

“Is this… is this just one night, Kara?” Lena asks, uncertain.

 

“No. Not if you don’t want it to be,” Kara says gravely.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Okay,” Kara replies, nodding. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Lena nods, her heart thumping.

 

“I don’t want to push you into anything, Lena. I’m sorry I’ve been so angry.”

 

“You were right to be,” Lena says. “Please. Touch me?”

 

They shed the rest of their clothes quickly, kissing the whole time, and Kara can feel Lena growing frantic beneath her, moving restlessly and trying to get Kara to touch her. Kara obliges her, sliding down Lena’s body, kissing and biting and marking the whiter-than-white flesh as she goes, and finally she looks up at Lena from between her legs.

 

Lena is biting her knuckle, eyes wide. She is whimpering a little.

 

Kara bends and kisses Lena gently, before using her tongue slowly to work her up into a frenzy. She takes her time, learning Lena’s movements and the sounds she makes. Lena is practically incoherent, and Kara can’t think of a time she’s been happier. Sex with Mon-El was… athletic, with both of them having similar strength, though Kara was still the stronger of the two. But it wasn’t exactly loving, not like this. Watching Lena arch and cry out and tangle her hands into Kara’s hair is a delight. It warms something in Kara. Lena is like this because of _her_.

 

“Kara, please,” Lena cries, and Kara gives her the ‘more’ she is asking for, sliding her fingers inside her, sucking on her and moving her fingers at the same time. It takes only seconds for Lena to come, and it is a pleasure to watch.

 

Kara perseveres, giving Lena another orgasm and then another, a slow, soft sort of thing, until Lena is begging for mercy. It’s beautiful, and Lena pulls Kara up from between her legs, wrinkling her nose at the taste of herself in Kara’s mouth.

 

“You don’t like that?” Kara asks, smiling as she kisses Lena again.

 

“It’s not that, it’s just… I get a little embarrassed, I guess. Some people don’t like to do that, and I think I feel a little sensitive about it.”

 

“If they don’t like it, they’re idiots, because that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kara says, smiling. “You’re amazing, Lee.”

 

“You’re the amazing one, miss superhero from another planet,” Lena says fondly. She kisses Kara slowly, her tongue dragging against Kara’s. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

 

Kara touches Lena gently between her legs, smiling as Lena twitches.

 

“I think I do,” she says, bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking on it.

 

Lena growls and straddles her, and then it’s Kara’s turn to be fucked until she is incoherent and begging. Lena is everything Kara has ever imagined; everything and more. She is focused and dangerous, her brilliant mind calculating every movement of Kara’s, finding all of her weak spots and using them against her. Kara is lost in a haze of pleasure, her heart thumping. Lena makes her come over and over until even Kara is satisfied, and they collapse back into the bed with a groan.

 

“That was…”

 

“I know,” Lena says, smiling. “I did wonder if I would be able to satisfy Supergirl, but now I know.”

 

There is a serene silence then as they both catch their breath.

 

“You’re very full of yourself when you want to be,” Kara observes quietly. “It makes me wonder how you can be so… lost, sometimes. How you can believe you’re worth so little.”

 

Lena sighs.

 

“You’ve met my mother, Kara. She’s about 90% of the reason. The rest – that would be a result of the rest of the world. I can’t say I’ve always been kind to everyone I’ve met, but I’ve always been fair. That’s rarely been true of others.”

 

“You deserved so much more. You still do,” Kara says. “I thought I’d managed to get you to believe that, at least a little. But clearly I was wrong.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. But I think you might be the only one,” Lena says, sadly. She puts her head on Kara’s chest and Kara wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

 

“You deserve so much better, Lena. I don’t understand how people can judge you on your last name. You have such an amazing mind – you can do things that even your supposed genius of a brother can’t – and you’ve only ever used your capabilities for good. You’ve saved National City over and over, and people still judge you. I’m Supergirl, supposedly your arch-nemesis, and I have spoken out in your defence, and still people suspect you. My friend, Winn – his dad is a killer, and no-one expects Winn to follow in his footsteps. I don’t understand it.”

 

“I am so glad to have you on my side, Kara. But people… they have always judged me by my surname. Firstly it was to say that I couldn’t match his intellect, his potential. And then it was that they believed I was going to follow in his footsteps. Like I was going to shave my head and start planning my world domination. I’ve never done anything but try to do good, but I’ve had to accept that people will never believe me.”

 

“I will always believe in you,” Kara says, eyes locked on Lena’s. “And I will make you believe in yourself, Lena Luthor, even if it takes me forever.”

 

Lena looked back at her, eyes wide.

 

“If anyone could do that, it would be you,” Lena says.

 

“I will convince you,” Kara promises. “For now, can we just… sleep?”

 

“Yes,” Lena says, smiling. “You wore me out, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Zor-El is my real surname,” Kara says, smiling at Lena fondly.

 

“Zor-El. I like it. It suits you.”

 

“Thank you. It was my father’s name. His brother was called Jor-El. He’s Kal’s father.”

 

“Kal is Superman’s name, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Kara confirms.

 

“Were you some sort of royalty?” Lena asks.

 

“Sort of? Nobility, I guess,” Kara clarifies. “Not royalty. There wasn’t one absolute ruler, but a Council. We were one of the most prominent families. Not that any of that matters now.”

 

“Perhaps not, but it matters because it explains a part of you that I’ve seen, at times, and not understood,” Lena says, tracing Kara’s lips with a finger. “You’re used to power, if not physical, then power over others. It makes sense that your family were part of the ruling Council.”

 

“I miss them,” Kara admits.

 

“I can only imagine,” Lena says, stroking Kara’s hair. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever known, Kara Zor-El.”

 

“Likewise, Miss Luthor,” Kara says, looking at Lena seriously. “You really are so strong. I am proud to be your friend.”

 

“Is that all?” Lena asks mischievously.

 

“Well, we could be just friends. I don’t want to push for more,” Kara says seriously.

 

“I want more,” Lena says.

 

“Good,” Kara says, relieved. “I want that, too.”

 

“Good. Then I guess we step forward together, and try to be strong for each other?”

 

“That sounds perfect. In fact, it’s my family’s motto. El Mayarah. Stronger together.”

 

Lena traces an ‘S’ on Kara’s chest.

 

“I like that. Stronger together. I might adopt that as my motto, too.”

 

“It would be better than throwing yourself into danger and almost getting yourself killed,” Kara says acerbically.

 

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” Lena murmurs.

 

“Not for a while, no,” Kara agrees. “Prove to me that you will at least pretend to believe you’re worth something, and maybe I’ll consider letting it go.”

 

“Deal,” Lena says, smiling. Her eyes are beginning to close. “I love you, you know.”

 

“I love you too,” Kara says. “Get some sleep, Lena. Tomorrow is a whole new day.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena murmurs. “It is. A whole new day. Goodnight, Kara Zor-El.”

 

The penthouse falls silent a moment later, only soft breathing audible as the two women drowse in their cocoon. Lena, finding herself at last in the arms of the woman she loves, smiles and presses herself further into Kara’s arms. One day she might believe in herself the way Kara believes in her. And as Kara says, tomorrow is a whole new day.


End file.
